


Comfort

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-15
Updated: 2009-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucky didn't want to think about Liz or Nik, so he thought about the Claudia murder case...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> ...I didn't want to write soap opera fic, I swear!  >>;; Based off current going ons ever since Jonathan Jackson came back as Lucky Spencer (and a little AU, since Lucky doesn't know about Liz/Nik affair just yet).

Lucky needed to think about something else, anything else. His life was blown apart because of Liz and his brother, but he couldn't concentrate on that, so he threw himself into his work. He over analyzed every little bit of information he had collected about Claudia's murder, and it all lead to an end he didn't really want to reach.

Knocking on Jason's door, Lucky waited for Jason to answer. The door did open, but Spinelli left in a hurry, walking past him. Curious, Lucky walked in to see Jason and Sam. He closed the door behind him and sighed a bit.

“I know who killed Claudia,” he stated quietly, dropping the pad of paper he had been taking notes on for this case on the desk. “You're covering for Michael.”

Jason, as always, hid any shock he had well; Sam too, but Lucky knew her a bit too well. “I'm not turning him in,” Lucky decided before either of the two could speak up. “No one else needs their life blown apart right now.”

“Anyone else...?” Sam questioned, moving cautiously towards Lucky, examining his face. “Are you okay?”

It was classic that one of them would switch the subject, but since Lucky didn't really care much at this point, he just gave a bit of a shrug. “Not the point of this visit,” he answered as easily as he could. “I'm not going to throw Michael under the bus for this.”

Jason was scrutinizing him, that much Lucky could tell, which just meant he was spending enough time around Jason that he could actually tell the difference from one blank stare from another. “Can I trust you on that?” Jason asked, rather cautiously.

“He's my cousin. He's obviously messed up over this, and a trial won't help,” Lucky stated as he glanced at Sam who was still trying to figure out what was wrong.

“Good,” Jason stated, seemingly relieved, by Jason-standards, anyway.

“What's wrong?” Sam piped up, looking concerned. “You look like...”

When she trailed off, Jason showed his concern. “Did something happen to Jake?” he asked.

“No, I would have told you that sooner,” Lucky answered, a bit uncomfortable with their concern; he didn't want to think about why he was such a mess. “It's personal.”

Sam kept looking him over, and Jason was too in his own way. “Did something happen with Elizabeth?” Sam guessed carefully. “It's not our business, but I consider you a friend.”

Though Lucky didn't want to think about, Sam's guess was too spot on. He started to talk. It felt like it should be weird baring his soul in front of Jason and Sam, but he'd been with Sam, knew her, and for some reason, his feelings about the type of person Jason was were beginning to change too. He could trust him, like Jason trusted him with his son.

After spilling out all of his hurt feelings, Lucky was surprised that they talked into the night. Talking to Sam about things didn't seem too weird; they had been lovers, and they were friends now, but Jason? He was surprised the man could actually talk so much. Well, not that surprised. Lucky had surmised that Jason would talk, when he deemed it important. 

It was almost dawn when they finally all fell asleep on the couch, and Lucky slept better than he thought he would after finding out the news about Liz and Nik, but the company was probably to thank for that. They'd probably all be a little awkward when they woke up, but for now, they slept.


End file.
